War Games/Transcript
|Episode}} /Credits|Credits}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} '' |image= |imagecaption= |story= |script=Christopher Penfold |othertitle(s)= |completed=15 October 1974 }} *Director Charles Crichton *Music: "The Astronauts" composed by Mike Hankinson =Cast:= Titles Martin Landau - John Koenig Barbara Bain - Helena Russell Barry Morse - Victor Bergman In Show Credits guest artist Isla Blair - Female Alien guest star Anthony Valentine - Male Alien End Credits Prentis Hancock - paul morrow Clifton Jones - david kano Zienia Merton - sandra benes Anton Phillips - dr mathias Nick Tate - alan carter Uncredited Suzanne Roquette - Tanya Aleksandr Sarah Bullen - Operative Kate Binu Balini - Main Mission Operative Raymond Harris - Main Mission Operative Andy Dempsey - Main Mission Operative James Fagan - Copilot Pete Johnson Robert Atiko - Alphan Maxwell Craig - Injured Alphan Judith Hepburn - Nurse Kathy Mallory - Nurse Paul Weston - Alphan (sucked into space) Colin Skeaping - Alphan (sucked into space) Alan Harris - Alphan Roy Everson - Security Guard in corridor =Sets:= Int. Main Mission Int. Command Office Int. Medical Int. Alpha Corridor Int. Eagle Pilot Section Int. Eagle Passenger Section Int. Alpha Corridor (explosive decompression) Int. Planet Control Centre =Script= Hook 1.EXT. SPACE (SFX) Three Hawks fly from a purple planet. 2.INT. MAIN MISSION Paul stands & Sandra goes to her desk as a bleeper starts. Koenig & Victor walk down from the office. KOENIG: "Where did they come from?" SANDRA: "There was no indication on the long range scanner." They look forward as Alan comes down the steps to his desk. KOENIG: "Still no reply from the planet?" PAUL: "Nothing at all." KOENIG: "Keep trying." -Big Screen (SFX): the Hawks, seen from side. PAUL (VO): "This is Moonbase Alpha calling on all frequencies." VICTOR: "They're Hawks." -Main Mission: Victor puts his hand on Koenig's shoulder. VICTOR: "They're Mark Nine Hawks." KOENIG: "Certainly looks that way, Alan." ALAN: "They're war machines. And that's enough for me." KOENIG: "Get going, Alan." ((Koenig flips open a hatch & presses a button marked 'Alarm')) "Red alert!" The monitor screens flash 'Red Alert'. PAUL: "This is Moonbase Alpha calling on all frequencies. We are people from the planet Earth. Please acknowledge." EXT. MOONBASE ALPHA (SFX) Planet over the Main Mission Tower. PAUL (VO): "This is Moonbase Alpha. We are people from the planet Earth. Please acknowledge." 2.INT. COMMAND OFFICE Koenig goes to stand at his desk. KOENIG: "Attention all sections Alpha. Alien ships are approaching the base. Their intentions are not known." 3.INT. CORRIDOR CU comms post screen showing Koenig. Pull out as Alphans gather round. KOENIG (on screen): "Eagle flight One will intercept. Flight Two will move to back up positions. Relief crews to launch pad area. Crash units stand by." 4 suited pilots carrying their packs & helmets run to a travel unit. (sc 6) KOENIG (on comms post): "Rescue with Casualty Eagles manned and ready." 4.EXT. LAUNCH PAD (SFX) Eagle raised to surface by buggy. 8.INT. EAGLE PILOT SECTION Alan, carrying his helmet, leads Johnson up the access corridor & into their seats. Immediately they take the controls. ALAN: "Main motors." 9.EXT. LAUNCH PAD (SFX) Eagle launches (seen from port) Eagle launches (from starboard) Eagle launches (from port) 5.INT. MEDICAL An instrument tray is wheeled through the Centre. Koenig is on the comms post as Helena & Bob sort instruments, orderlies carry sheets & nurses wheel trays about. KOENIG (on screen): "Priority One to Technical Section and Launch Pad Area. Priority Two to Medical Centre and stand by to receive casualties. Activate meteorite defence screens." 11.INT. MAIN MISSION KOENIG: " and seal primary bulkhead doors." PAUL: "There's still no reply, Commander." DAVID (as Koenig comes down steps): "Alien ships approaching at speed fourteen point two." KOENIG (leaning over desk by Paul): "That's nearly twice the speed of our Eagles." EXT. SPACE (SFX) Hawks fly in vertical formation to the north west revolving horizon of the Moon The 3 Eagles fly in vertical formation to intercept. (sc 12) 15.INT. MAIN MISSION KOENIG: "Get on their tails, Alan." DAVID: "They have just thirty seconds, Commander." 16.EXT. SPACE (SFX) The 3 Eagles. The top one peels off, then the bottom, then the central one veers. 17.INT. MAIN MISSION DAVID: "Twenty seconds." ALAN (on screen): "We're locked onto them, Commander." ((he closes his visor)) 18.EXT. SPACE (SFX) The 3 Eagles flying in the opposite direction. INT. EAGLE PILOT SECTION Alan & his copilot prepare. EXT. SPACE (SFX) POV: 3 Hawks from rear, with sights over the central one. 19.INT. MAIN MISSION DAVID: "Fifteen seconds." VICTOR: "It's an attack, John." KOENIG: "Still no signal?" PAUL: "Nothing." DAVID: "Ten seconds." ALAN (VO): "We can't hold them, Commander!" VICTOR: "Alpha's wide open." DAVID: "Five seconds." KOENIG: "Fire!" INT. EAGLE PILOT SECTION Alan reaches forward. 20.EXT. SPACE (SFX) The Eagles: the central one fires laser. POV: rear of 3 Hawks, horizontal formation, with sights. The middle one explodes. 3 Eagles: bottom one fires. 2 Hawks from side: one explodes. 3 Eagles: top fires. Last Hawk explodes. 21.INT. MAIN MISSION Everyone smiles with relief. PAUL: "Good on you, Alan." ALAN (on screen, raising visor): "Uh.. 's too easy." Koenig turns from David's desk, slapping Victor on the arm before walking past Sandra to the steps. A bleep. SANDRA: "Commander. A new contact." KOENIG: "Position?" SANDRA: "Orbital reference three four eight." EXT. SPACE (SFX) North east of revolving Moon as 3 Hawks fly to it in vertical formation. 21.INT. MAIN MISSION KOENIG: "Flight Two?" PAUL: "On the lifts now, Commander." KOENIG (pressing button): "Flight Two. Cut all checks. Lift off." 23.EXT. SPACE (SFX) 3 Hawks fly to & over camera. 24.INT. MAIN MISSION Koenig looks at Sandra. KOENIG: "We've gotten ourselves a war." He looks round at Paul & Tanya, as Victor walks into the inside of the desks. FADE OUT ACT ONE WAR GAMES guest artist Isla Blair guest star Anthony Valentine screenplay by Christopher Penfold moon city costumes designed by Rudi Gernreich directed by Charles Crichton EXT. SPACE (SFX) 3 Hawks fly from far R to near L. EXT. MOON SURFACE (SFX) 3 Hawks, now in level formation, fly over lunar hills. 26.EXT. LAUNCH PAD (SFX) Eagle takes off. 28.EXT. SPACE (SFX) Hawk flies from far R to near L, a light flashing under the nose cone. 28.EXT. MOONBASE ALPHA (SFX) A small Eagle rises over the base; it explodes. INT. MAIN MISSION A shower of sparks falls on them from the roof, then a massive girder, throwing much fine debris over them. Koenig gets to his feet & goes to Paul. KOENIG: "You alright?" PAUL: "Yeah." KOENIG (walks back): "Alright. Back to your posts. Let's go." Another girder drops. 30.EXT. LAUNCH PAD (SFX) Eagle launches (as sc 9 a) EXT. SPACE (SFX) Hawk with flashing light under it. 30.EXT. LAUNCH PAD (SFX) Paper Eagle explodes over pad. EXT. SPACE (SFX) Hawk glides R-L, light flashing. 31.EXT. LAUNCH PAD (SFX) Paper Eagle with Rescue pod rises on elevator as there is an explosion beyond the reception building; it then explodes. 34.INT. MAIN MISSION SANDRA: "All three Eagles destroyed, Commander." 31.EXT. LAUNCH PAD (SFX) Continuation, as pad explodes again. 32.INT. CORRIDOR Service man flies up over fallen comms post. Falling backwards, a Main Mission man falls onto his rear & slides to the open door at the end of the corridor. The service man drops feet first to a hole at the end of the corridor. As the Main Mission man continues to slide to the door, a guard jumps after him. The Main Mission man falls backwards to the hole in the end of the corridor. 34.INT. MAIN MISSION PAUL: "Damage control units to pad four. Explosive decompression in the end section. Area sealed off." ((Koenig wipes his brow)) EXT. SPACE (SFX) The 3 Hawks fly off into space. 40.INT. MAIN MISSION KOENIG: "I want damage reports on Launch pads and Maintenance section." ((goes to David)) "Kano." ((leans on his desk)) "Minimum countdown. I want to know exactly how long it will take to get the last laser-equipped Eagle off this rock." ((he goes to monitors)) "Helena. Give me a casualty report." HELENA (on screen): "Apart from the Eagle crews, we've lost all technicians on Launch Pad Four. We have eleven other casualties. Two men unaccounted for. It's bad, John." KOENIG: "We're at war." ((turns to Sandra)) "Positions?" SANDRA: "Eagles at reference three two six. Hawks at three one nine and closing." KOENIG (leaning on David's desk): "Interception?" DAVID: "Laser range at two minutes five." Koenig returns to the monitor screens, bringing up Alan's picture. KOENIG: "Alan. They're heading towards you at three one nine. Within range in two minutes. We'd try to send you all the help we can, but right now...right now you're all that stands between us and them. We're relying on you, Alan." ALAN (on screen): "We'll take care of you." KOENIG: "Good luck." ((he turns off screen)) 44.INT. EAGLE PILOT SECTION ALAN (pressing key): "Leader to Flight One. Select your opposite number. If any of them get through..we won't have a home to go to. Right, here we go." They snap their visors shut. 43.EXT. SPACE (SFX) 3 Eagles in vertical formation fly near L to far R 3 Hawks fly from far R to near L. (sc 42) The 3 Eagles. The 3 Hawks from front, lights flashing. 3 Eagles from front: one explodes. (sc 45) 47.INT. EAGLE PILOT SECTION ALAN: "Split, Eagle Two!" 48.EXT. SPACE (SFX) Eagle veers up & L. 2 Eagles on divergent courses. Eagle flies over camera, turning L. INT. EAGLE PILOT SECTION Alan. 49.EXT. SPACE (SFX) POV: 3 Hawks from front, all firing, with sights over them. 50.INT. EAGLE PILOT SECTION Alan presses the laser button. 51.EXT. SPACE (SFX) POV: sights over Hawk. Hawk explodes. 52.INT. MAIN MISSION Koenig mimes 'Good, Alan', & turns to the others smiling. 53.EXT. SPACE (SFX) An Eagle flies from near bottom R to top far L, pursued by 2 Hawks. Hawk glides to side, firing. Eagle glows blue, then explodes. Eagle turns right. 54.INT. EAGLE PILOT SECTION Alan. 55.EXT. SPACE (SFX) POV: Hawk turning in sights. 54.INT. EAGLE PILOT SECTION Alan reaches forward, squinting. 55.EXT. SPACE (SFX) Paper Hawk explodes behind sights. 56.INT. EAGLE PILOT SECTION Alan & Johnson straighten arms in anticipation. 57.EXT. SPACE (SFX) The explosion expands, debris shooting at camera. 58.INT. EAGLE PILOT SECTION Cabin shakes. JOHNSON: "We've been hit!" ALAN: "Main motor!" JOHNSON: "We're breaking up!" ALAN: "Reduce power!" Johnson presses a key; the vibration stops. EXT. SPACE (SFX) The Eagle flies from top L to bottom right, rolling to its side. 58.INT. EAGLE PILOT SECTION JOHNSON: "A sitting duck." Alan switches off the lights & raises his visor. ALAN: "Let's hope they take us for a dead one." Johnson raises his visor. 59.EXT. SPACE (SFX) Eagle sinks & rises in an oval, seen from front. 59B.INT. MAIN MISSION Paul taps on his desk. He looks up at Koenig, leant on the desk. PAUL: "I've lost contact with Alan." Koenig looks away. Radio names "Capcom" KOENIG: "The last Eagle? Is it ready for launch?" PAUL: "The lift's still jammed." Koenig walks up to his desk. KOENIG: "Evacuate all non essential surface areas. Secondary bulkheads will be secured in thirty seconds." ((he goes down steps; sc 59D)) "Paul. Sandra. Kano. You stay with me. The rest of you get below." ((the staff leave them & Victor)) "You too, Victor." Victor walks out. 60.INT. CORRIDOR Crowds of Alphans walking round corner. INT. MAIN MISSION CU stairs as crowds of feet come down from balcony. 61.EXT. SPACE (SFX) Hawk flies firing. 61.EXT. MOONBASE ALPHA (SFX) An explosion on buildings before tower. 62.INT. MAIN MISSION Part of the computer bank explodes. EXT. MOONBASE ALPHA (SFX) Two more larger explosions on buildings before tower. INT. MAIN MISSION More explosions on computer. EXT. MOONBASE ALPHA (SFX) Two big explosions on buildings before tower. INT. MAIN MISSION David falls between desks as panels under Big Screen explode. EXT. MOONBASE ALPHA (SFX) Fire clears from smoking buildings. INT. MAIN MISSION Koenig rises. KOENIG: "You alright." SANDRA: "Yes." KOENIG: "Auxiliary lights." The panels are illuminated red. Koenig finds a small extinguisher & uses it on flames on the other side of the desk. EXT. SPACE (SFX) Hawk passes, firing. EXT. MOONBASE ALPHA (SFX) Explosions between buildings. 63.INT. MEDICAL The ceiling collapses. A black orderly rises & sees the glass of a window is cracked in a cobweb pattern. ORDERLY: "A leak! Help, help!" Bob runs through the confusion to the window. He takes a pressurised canister & sprays foam from it over the crack. Helena goes to the comms post: its screen shows static. HELENA: "We've got an atmosphere leak! John, do you hear me?" 64.INT. MAIN MISSION Koenig is firing the extinguisher at the fire on computer. HELENA (VO): "John, we've got an atmosphere leak." ((Koenig runs to activate a screen: it shows Helena briefly through static)) "It's under control at the moment but I don't know how long it's gonna hold.." Static fills the screen. Koenig tries a switch, then runs to David's desk. (sc 67) KOENIG: "Sandra, you hold on here. Paul, Kano, you come with me." They rush off as Sandra goes to Paul's desk. 65.EXT. SPACE (SFX) Starboard view of Hawk, firing. 65.EXT. LAUNCH PAD (SFX) Explosion on other side of reception building, then in the open shaft. Explosions round another pad. 66.INT. MEDICAL More of the roof collapses, on Helena, Bob & nurses shielding patients. Bob rushes to the window again. HELENA: "Bob." ((he adds more stripes of foam to window)) "Come on, let's go, we have to get everybody out of here. Let's go." ((people move to door)) "Everybody. Come on. Come on." Koenig, Paul & David enter & go to Helena helping a man out (sc 68). She directs them to the beds. Paul takes a stretcher while Koenig helps a patient to his feet. Bob is pasting paper to the glass. BOB: "Hurry! It won't hold!" Koenig leaves his patient. KOENIG: "Paul." ((he turns to Helena, going to the last occupant of a bed)) "Helena. Come on." ((he takes her hand & pulls her out)) "Bob! Leave that! Come on." HELENA: "Bob!" Fast close on Bob. 69.EXT. MEDICAL Outside of medical window: the glass explodes out, and Bob is thrown out. 68.INT. MEDICAL HELENA: "Bob! Bob!" Koenig drags the screaming Helena to the door as trays & papers fly past. The doors shut. 70.INT. CORRIDOR Koenig pushes Helena against the wall by the door; crowds of coughing, sobbing Alphans about. HELENA (starting to door again): "Bob!" KOENIG: "Yes, I know, I know." Koenig looks at Paul, tending someone else, then at the Alphans. 72.EXT. MOONBASE ALPHA (SFX) Small Hawk flies from smoking buildings. 70.INT. CORRIDOR Koenig looks round, then returns to Helena. KOENIG: "It's stopped. I think it's over." ((looks at Paul)) "Paul. Kano. Stay here. Help out." He leaves. 72.EXT. MOONBASE ALPHA (SFX) The battered base, with planet over & small Hawk returning to planet. 77.INT. MAIN MISSION Koenig enters & goes to Sandra, who is staring at the Big Screen in horror. SANDRA: "Commander." -Big Screen (SFX): a massive bomber, with 2 tiny Hawk escorts. -Main Mission: Koenig walks to her & puts his hands on his hips. KOENIG: "Well, they're going by the book. First they eliminate the fighter defences, then they send in the bombers." 78.EXT. SPACE (SFX) Bomber flies over camera. 82.INT. MAIN MISSION Koenig has his arm round Sandra. KOENIG: "There's nothing we can do. Nothing." He looks at her. She sits & Koenig puts his arm round her shoulder. 78.EXT. SPACE (SFX) Bomber & escorts fly to NW of rolling Moon. FADE OUT ACT TWO 79.EXT. SPACE (SFX) Eagle seen from front as it sinks & rises in an oval. View over Eagle as it rolls from side to side; beyond the bomber & escorts pass. 80.INT. EAGLE PILOT SECTION ALAN: "Alpha's got one laser equipped Eagle left. If they can get it launched. Somehow, someway big, this one's down to us." 79.EXT. SPACE (SFX) Eagle rolls as bomber passes (as previous scene) 80.INT. EAGLE PILOT SECTION ALAN: "Head up the target display." 81.EXT. SPACE (SFX) POV: rear of bomber below target display. 84.INT. EAGLE PILOT SECTION ALAN: "Give us all the power we've got, Pete." ((cabin vibrates)) "Laser at maximum rate." ((they both shut visors)) 85.EXT. SPACE (SFX) POV: target display, with bomber drifting below it. 86.INT. EAGLE PILOT SECTION CU & close on Alan, looking determined. 87.EXT. SPACE (SFX) POV: target display, with rear of bomber in it. Continuation: massive explosion (sc 89) 90.INT. EAGLE PILOT SECTION Alan & Johnson are thrown forward in their seats as bright light bleaches in. 89.EXT. SPACE (SFX) Continuation: explosion expands. A brilliant light expands over NW of rolling Moon. (sc 92) 91.INT. MAIN MISSION Sandra & Koenig throw their arms up against the light, then are thrown to the floor, rolling away as dust falls. They rise (sc 93) KOENIG: "Sandra. Take Computer." She goes to David's desk & types, while Koenig leans on Paul's desk. KOENIG: "Alpha to Eagle One. Alpha, to Eagle One. Do you copy?" ALAN (VO): "Yes, Alpha, we copy." KOENIG (smiling): "Alan. That was terrific." 94.INT. EAGLE PILOT SECTION ALAN (visor up): "It was the big one. I reckon they meant it for Alpha." KOENIG (on screen): "I'm sure they did. Didn't know you were still alive." ALAN: "We were just playing dead. How are all of you, anyway?" KOENIG (on screen): "Pretty bad. You?" ALAN: "Well, we're down to auxiliary power. I reckon we can make it back to Alpha. What do you think they've got next?" 94.INT. MAIN MISSION KOENIG: "We're relying on you to tell us, Alan. Out." ((types)) "Victor." ((Victor appears on screen)) "How are things down there?" VICTOR (on screen): "Oh, we're alright. What on Earth was that?" KOENIG: "Their Doomsday Weapon. It was intended for Alpha but Alan got in its way." VICTOR (on screen): "Alan. Is he..?" KOENIG: "He's alright. We've got a lot of casualties, Victor. It's one hell of a mess up here. Sandra's at the Computer now. She'll give you a safe route back to Main Mission." SANDRA (taking readout from David's desk): "Travel Tube to Door Nine. Corridor Nine is safe and from there you can enter through the Commander's office." Sandra looks round, stands, & looks at Koenig. They look round at Main Mission. 95.INT. COMMAND OFFICE Victor picks up a chair & puts it by the conference table. He grips Helena's hand reassuringly. Sandra, David, Paul & Alan are wiping the table & clearing their chairs. Koenig walks down from his desk & sits, as staff man Main Mission beyond. KOENIG: "Alright, Helena. Let's have the bad news." HELENA (standing): "Hundred and twenty eight dead. Mostly there's no trace of them. Sucked out into space. Explosive decompression." PAUL: "Survivors?" HELENA: "Those that made it below are pretty much alright. Those who didn't.. There's just-" ((brushes table, bitterly)) "no half way house." She pulls up a chair & sits. KOENIG: "Well, we still have emergency power. And for the moment at least the attack's been called off." ALAN: "Maybe that bomber was their last fling." KOENIG: "I don't think so, Alan. Anyway, we're still alive. The question is how do we stay alive." DAVID: "About the emergency power, Commander. We're running off solar batteries. With minimum requirements, they'll be exhausted within eight days." KOENIG: "Main generators." PAUL: "The least badly damaged will take a minimum of four weeks to repair." DAVID: "Anti gravity units in all areas are smashed beyond repair too." HELENA: "Most of the casualties were the Technical Department." SANDRA: "That is not all, Commander. The food production and recycling plants have been very badly damaged. The water is heavily contaminated." KOENIG: "How long to repair?" SANDRA: "Nine weeks minimum. But then it would be at least ..two more months before we could begin cropping." Koenig walks to a viewport. VICTOR: "Ah, we shall only be within range of this planet for four days. Beyond that, the ..um ..nearest star system would be ..at least six months too far." Koenig returns to them. KOENIG: "Alan. I want you to put an unarmed reconnaissance Eagle on a functional launch pad. Helena." ((he goes to her)) "You and I are going down to that planet." PAUL (as Alan stands in protest): "I don't think you.." VICTOR: "I.." KOENIG: "Just a minute." ((they shut up)) VICTOR: "I'd rather thought that they've been trying to tell us to keep away." KOENIG (angrily): "Victor. The only reason they've stopped firing is because they don't need to bother. Alpha is dead. Now, unless any of you have a better idea, the only course open to us is to go down there, meet them face to face on their own turf, and try to persuade them to talk." Alan turns & heads to Main Mission. 96.EXT. LAUNCH PAD (SFX) Eagle launches. 97.INT. EAGLE PILOT SECTION Koenig pilots, Helena by him. HELENA: "Do you think they'll believe we're unarmed?" KOENIG: "Who knows what they'll believe." 98.INT. MAIN MISSION Staff clear up, brushing the dust off papers & desks. PAUL: "This is Moonbase Alpha calling on all frequencies. Please acknowledge. this ship now approaching your planet is unarmed. Our Commander, John Koenig, requests permission to meet, and to discuss our situation with your leaders. We ask for mercy to be shown to the survivors of this base." ((Alan sits by him; Sandra takes report to Victor)) "This is Moonbase Alpha calling on all frequencies. Please acknowledge." SANDRA: "Casualty list has increased to a hundred and thirty one." PAUL (background): "The ship now approaching your planet is unarmed." SANDRA: "Why has all this happened to us, Professor?" PAUL (background): "Please acknowledge." VICTOR (shakes head): "The Gods using us for their sport, perhaps?" ((she goes)) PAUL: "We ask for mercy to be shown to the survivors of this base." 99.INT. EAGLE PILOT SECTION KOENIG: "They have the same weapons as ours, and they fight by the same book of rules." HELENA: "We've got to show them that they've no ..need to be afraid of us." KOENIG: "I think they know that already." 100.EXT. SPACE (SFX) Small Eagle flies to purple planet. 101.INT. EAGLE PILOT SECTION KOENIG (presses a key): "Paul. No response from the planet?" PAUL (on screen): "Still nothing, Commander. Maybe they're a race of deaf mutes." KOENIG: "Why should they talk. When they can keep us guessing." 101A.EXT. SPACE (SFX) Eagle flies to NE horizon of planet. 102.INT. EAGLE PILOT SECTION KOENIG: "Compensators at Earth gravity." HELENA: "As Computer predicted." ((looks forward, then back at him)) "And there's still no sign of alien ships." 102A.EXT. PLANET SURFACE (SFX) Small Eagle flies before the twin suns over a verdant landscape & a petal tower. 103.INT. EAGLE PILOT SECTION HELENA: "It's beautiful." Koenig looks curiously at his instruments. A beeping siren starts. KOENIG: "Lost direction five degrees green: we're veering off." EXT. PLANET SURFACE (SFX) Small Eagle flies over towers & landscape. 103.INT. EAGLE PILOT SECTION HELENA: "No computer malfunction." KOENIG: "Correction has no effect. That's strange; all systems check out fine." ((looks over console curiously)) "Hello, Alpha. Alpha, do you read me?" ((screen shows static)) "Come in, Alpha. This is Koenig." ((looks at Helena)) "We've lost contact. Switching to manual." ((moves control sticks)) "We're still moving off course, I can't correct it." FEMALE ALIEN (VO): "Alphans. You are under ground control. Relax. And stand by for touch down." Koenig raises his hands from the control sticks. 108.EXT. PLANET SURFACE (SFX) Eagle lands on a raised disc. 109.INT. EAGLE PILOT SECTION Koenig presses a key, then slides back & releases his seat belt. They both leave. 111.INT. EAGLE PASSENGER SECTION Koenig & Helena walk up as the door opens to reveal a light bleached tube. They look at each other, then cautiously approach it. Koenig gestures her to stop as he looks round, then enters. She follows him in. Light fills the tube & the door closes. 113.INT. PLANET CONTROL CENTRE Bright light: it fades to reveal the Alphans in the tube. They walk out into the vaguely defined chamber of ambiguous lights & colours, glass columns & walls. HELENA: "What do you make of it?" KOENIG: "I wish someone would show a face. Say a word. Anything." HELENA: "The lights. The colours.. Maybe they're part of their language." KOENIG: "They spoke to us." They walk on through the reflections. KOENIG: "Hello! Is there anyone here we can talk to?" A brilliant purple light erupts. Koenig turns to it. The column flashes orange, yellow, yellow, red, yellow, - a form is seen- ,orange, red. The male alien now sits in the column, its head huge and bald. MALE ALIEN: "Speak, Earthman. State your case." ((the Alphans look at each other)) "Speak." KOENIG: "Why? Why did you attack us? Why?" ((Koenig walks forward)) "We've been transmitting messages to you ever since we've been in range. We wanted to land on this planet. You refused to answer. When you did reply you did so with guns, war machines and bombers." HELENA: "If there's some ..reason you don't want us to stay here, some ..basic incompatibility, we could understand. But ..we're not here by choice. We cannot control the course of our Moon. We're looking for a place to live. We won't use force. All we want ..is peace." Silence. KOENIG: "Answer, damn it!" ((no reaction)) "You asked me to state my case, alright, here it is. We came in peace. You waited til we were in range, then you launched a surprise attack. You killed half my people, destroyed my base, and left us without the means to live!" MALE ALIEN: "You. Cannot. Stay. Here." KOENIG: "We cannot live on Alpha!" MALE ALIEN: "You have. No place. In space. At all." KOENIG: "You deny us our future?" MALE ALIEN: "You have. No future. You carry with you the seeds. Of your own destruction. You are a contaminating organism. A fatal virus. A plague of fear." A buzz makes them look left, to the female alien raising her head. FEMALE ALIEN: "Your presence on this planet would destroy a civilization that has survived for billions of years." HELENA: "You think we're no more than a virus?" KOENIG: "Ever since we were blasted away from Earth we've been fighting for survival. We have survived. Now, how, I don't know. There's no rational explanation. But what I do have is an absolute faith in the strength of the human spirit. And the belief that someone or something is looking after us. God, if you like. And we will survive!" MALE ALIEN: "The death struggle of inferior species is very often the finest hour of their existence. But the end is, nevertheless, the end." KOENIG: "I refuse to believe we have no future." FEMALE ALIEN: "Extinction may take a little time. That is all." The faces of the female & male alien darken. Koenig takes Helena off, & looks at some tubes. KOENIG (whispers): "Helena. This equipment. Whatever it is, they depend on it." ((she nods)) "It's looks very fragile." He knocks it over with his arm. HELENA: "John! Violence is not the answer." KOENIG: "I cannot accept their judgement!" He kicks over a tube cylinder: beyond is the Male Alien, holding an Alphan rifle. MALE ALIEN: "Earthman." He points the gun. Koenig takes Helena behind a column. KOENIG: "Helena, down." FEMALE ALIEN: "Earthman." The Female Alien fires an orange beam from her rifle: Koenig rolls over, his back in flames, & lies still. FADE OUT ACT THREE 114.EXT. MOONBASE ALPHA (SFX) The purple planet over the base. 116.INT. MAIN MISSION David rotates his desk as Victor enters & goes to Paul, stood at his desk. VICTOR: "Still no word from the Commander?" PAUL: "No." VICTOR: "I think we should make a start anyway." PAUL: "Launch Pads One and Five are operational. At least enough to get the Eagles away. If that's what we want to do." VICTOR: "Nothing else we can do." ((heads to command desk)) "Start Operation Exodus." Paul sits. 117.INT. PLANET CONTROL CENTRE Helena sobs over Koenig. She rises, the aliens either side. She backs. HELENA: "No." ((she retreats from them)) "No..." MALE ALIEN: "Doctor Russell. Do not be afraid." HELENA (raising laser to them): "Keep back." FEMALE ALIEN: "You will not kill us, Doctor Russell. The power of your weapon will be turned against yourself." Forced back against a column, Helena raises her arm & screams. The scene bleaches green, then blue, then green & fades. Helena is now robed like the aliens & sat inside a column. She feels the inside of the glass. Pan past Female Alien in column beyond, to Male Alien in his column. FEMALE ALIEN: "Do not be afraid." MALE ALIEN: "In our world there can be no fear." Helena drops her arms, relaxing. She sees Koenig's body & sighs. HELENA: "John." FEMALE ALIEN: "He was a victim of his own fear. You can share our power. Giving substance to your wish that he should live." Lights reflect over Koenig's face. He stirs & sits up. He feels his chest, curiously. He rises, draws his laser & looks round. He walks round columns, then sees Helena. KOENIG: "Helena!" Helena spreads her arms blissfully to him. He runs up to her, stops, then steps forward, to be repulsed by a bolt of light. He looks at her, curiously, then approaches again more cautiously. He is thrown back again by the light. Helena raises her arms again. He looks at her helplessly. KOENIG: "Helena." He runs off. He runs through the columns and enters the tube. It flushes with light & he disappears. 118A.INT. EAGLE PILOT SECTION Koenig runs up access corridor & sits, pulling his seat up. 118.EXT. PLANET SURFACE (SFX) Eagle lifts off from the landing platform. 119.INT. MAIN MISSION Staff are taking boxes out of the Command Office through Main Mission. PAUL: "All personnel should proceed to the Technical Section where the Eagles are now loading. Close down of all services in the Residence Section will begin in fifteen minutes." ((a bleeper: Sandra goes to her desk)) "All equipment in Maintenance Five should be taken.." SANDRA: "Paul! I have a contact." DAVID: "It's the Commander's Eagle." Alan & Victor come down the steps to Paul. KOENIG (VO): "Hello, Alpha. Hello, Alpha. Do you read me?" PAUL: "Commander, we read you." ((sc 122)) KOENIG (on screen): "Paul. We could live on this planet. But we'll have to fight for a foothold." The Alphans murmur. PAUL: "Quiet, please!" KOENIG (on screen): "Alan." ALAN: "Yes, Commander." KOENIG (on screen): "I want you to bring up the last of the laser equipped Eagles. We'll rendezvous at this position, then I'll transfer to your ship." ALAN: "Right, Commander." ((leaves)) KOENIG (on screen): "Victor." VICTOR: "Yes, John." KOENIG (on screen): "As soon as Alan's clear, I want you to evacuate Alpha. I can't guarantee what you'll find here, but... At least.." VICTOR: "It's alright, John. Everyone's prepared to take the chance." KOENIG: "Good." 123.INT. EAGLE PILOT SECTION KOENIG: "If I'm not there to meet you land on open ground and consolidate your position. Victor. Say goodbye to Alpha for me." VICTOR (on screen): "Say hello to the planet." EXT. MOONBASE ALPHA (SFX) Five Eagles rise over base. INT. MAIN MISSION David looks out the balcony window. EXT. SPACE (SFX) Ten small Eagles fly to planet, lunar hills below. 147.INT. MAIN MISSION David leaves the window & walks down the stairs. Only Paul's desk is left. Paul leans on it, by Sandra, with Victor near them. PAUL: "The last Eagle's ready for lift off." ((Victor puts his arm round his shoulder)) "They're just waiting for us. You have three minutes, Professor." VICTOR: "Thank you, Paul." SANDRA: "Recording now." Paul & Sandra walk to look out a viewport & David sits on the steps. VICTOR: "Ah, umm... We..are Mankind. We came from planet Earth, and we built this base, called Alpha, to learn more about space. But ..human error blasted this Moon out of the Earth's orbit. And so, we have travelled the Universe searching for a place to live. Now, we can no longer live here, and we go to face an uncertain future on the planet that has nearly destroyed us. You, whoever you are, who find this empty vessel of Alpha, come and seek us out, if we still exist. Come and teach us all you know. Because, we have learned many things, but most of all, we have learned ..we still have much to learn." Victor leaves the desk, stops & looks round. VICTOR: "Goodbye, Alpha." Victor walks out, followed by Sandra. Paul waits for David & they walk out. EXT. MOONBASE ALPHA (SFX) Eagle rises over battered base. 154.INT. EAGLE PILOT SECTION Victor is in the copilot seat, tapping his lips with a finger pensively. Paul pilots. PAUL: "A penny for them?" VICTOR: "Oh, just wondering. If there's any future at all." Close on anxious Paul. 125.EXT. PLANET SURFACE (SFX) The petal tower. 126.INT. PLANET CONTROL CENTRE HELENA (feeling glass): "Am I a prisoner?" MALE ALIEN: "You are free to walk where your mind has the will to take you." HELENA: "Am I free to walk out of here?" FEMALE ALIEN: "If your mind can find the way." MALE ALIEN: "John Koenig has taken your Eagle. He has called to Alpha for reinforcements. He believes he can rescue you and win space on this planet by force." HELENA: "Will he... Will he succeed?" MALE ALIEN: "He is very much afraid that we will stop him." HELENA: "Will you?" MALE ALIEN: "No." 127.EXT. SPACE (SFX) A second Eagle descends alongside & behind the first. INT. EAGLE PILOT SECTION Koenig breathes deeply. 128.INT. EAGLE PILOT SECTION Alan & Johnson, their helmets between them on the floor. A bleeper is heard. 127.EXT. SPACE (SFX) The Eagles alongside. 128.INT. EAGLE PILOT SECTION ALAN: "Right, Pete. Off you go." The copilot takes his helmet & walks up the access corridor, standing to one side as Koenig comes up from the pod. Koenig takes a suit & helmet from the corridor & enters. KOENIG: "You fly her, Alan. Head for the planet. I'll brief you as you go." ALAN: "Right." 129.EXT. SPACE (SFX) The far Eagle rises & turns away. The near Eagle starts to fly on. Rings of blue light start to spread from the planet (sc 130) 131.INT. EAGLE PILOT SECTION ALAN: "It looks like their defence is fully alert, Commander." They shut their visors. 132.EXT. SPACE (SFX) The Eagle flies into the blue rings, radiating past. 133.INT. EAGLE PILOT SECTION The cabin vibrates. ALAN: "Force fields. Closing down main motors. Fire retros." KOENIG: "Full power. There's no going back. Anti gravity screens at maximum." 134.EXT. SPACE (SFX) Planet radiates ripples of light. 135.INT. EAGLE PILOT SECTION ALAN: "We can't do it! She'll break up!" KOENIG: "We've got to do it! It's our only chance!" 136.EXT. SPACE (SFX) Planet radiates rings. Eagles sways as it rides into rings. 137.INT. EAGLE PILOT SECTION An explosion from door, then on console. ALAN: "She's breaking up! Eject!" 138.EXT. SPACE (SFX) Big explosion. 139.EXT. SPACE Koenig floats: he turns & sees Alan, drifting away. KOENIG: "Alan!" Alan spins away. FADE OUT ACT FOUR 157.EXT. PLANET SURFACE (SFX) The petal tower under two suns. 158.INT. PLANET CONTROL CENTRE HELENA: "You speak of life beyond death. Yet all around is a world I see, touch, feel." MALE ALIEN: "The tactile world around you now is a brain." FEMALE ALIEN: "Unlike your human brain, this will never die. It has been developed over generations and grows with each life that is lived in it." HELENA: "But why life and death if the brain is permanent?" FEMALE ALIEN: "We are not. We are but tenants of the brain for a span of a thousand years. The people on this planet feed the brains with life." HELENA: "And defend them, with bombers and Hawks like those of the planet Earth." FEMALE ALIEN: "We have no fighting machines of our own. Why should we? We have no fear." HELENA: "You do. You used them to destroy Alpha. Didn't you?" MALE ALIEN: "Mankind is full of fear. Come fearlessly into our brain and see." HELENA: "Did you answer my question?" MALE ALIEN: "Come." CU dreamy Helena. Pull back; her face is ringed by gentle rainbow colours. MALE ALIEN: "Our world is in perfect balance. Differences have been resolved. Restless desires of individual flesh and communal ambition are fulfilled and accommodated. They are as spiritual impulses in this great combination of brains that is our harmonious world. We have no fear." HELENA: "It's beautiful." ((her expression changes)) "John..." 150.EXT. SPACE CU Koenig, slowly drifting backwards. KOENIG (VO): "Ninety seven minutes of life. And then no oxygen. Hallucination, a slow and peaceful drift from dream to real eternity." 151.EXT. SPACE (SFX) Small figure of astronaut spins to the stars. KOENIG (VO): "Or just nothing. The ultimate negative. Poison. Pain. And yet more pain. Until nothing. This body, a piece perhaps for some future archaeologist to fit into an historical puzzle. John Koenig from planet Earth. Ninth, and last Commander of Moonbase Alpha." 152.EXT. SPACE CU Koenig as he shakes his head. 161.INT. PLANET CONTROL CENTRE HELENA: "John... Come back..." FEMALE ALIEN: "He has faced death. He has conquered his fear." HELENA (tearfully): "I want him back. As he was. I want him here. I am afraid of death! I don't want your world!" MALE ALIEN: "If you bring him back he will have to face the agony of his own fear." HELENA: "I want him as he was! With all his faults and fears!" FEMALE ALIEN: "He would destroy us all." HELENA: "We are what we are! John!!" 162.EXT. SPACE Close on Koenig, his expression curious. He falls back. 163.EXT. SPACE (SFX) The small astronaut falls over the NE horizon of the planet. 165.INT. PLANET CONTROL CENTRE HELENA (throwing her hands to the sides of the column): "John!! John!!" 167.EXT. SPACE (SFX) Fast close on planet; it goes out of focus. 168.INT. PLANET CONTROL CENTRE Koenig, now without his helmet & packs, stands in the entry tube. He draws his laser & advances through the columns. Seeing the back of the Male Alien in a column he fires. The column explodes & Koenig is thrown back. Columns explode about the chamber. Koenig looks round from the floor, dazed, as columns explode & dust falls from the roof. He crawls through fallen beams and dust. (sc 171) KOENIG: "Helena!" ((climbs to feet, gripping beam)) "Helena!" ((walks on, passing falling beams & fires)) "Helena!" ((walks on)) "Helena!" Helena lies unconscious on the floor, still in the robes. (sc 175) Koenig advances slowly & pulls her onto her back. He bends over her, holding her head. KOENIG: "Helena." Her eyes open & she turns to sit up. They look into each other's eyes. An explosion is heard & they look up anxiously. 170.EXT. PLANET SURFACE (SFX) Explosion in front of petal tower. Explosion before other towers (sc 174) Explosion on petal tower (sc 170) Explosions before towers (sc 174) Explosion under petal tower Towers explode. As other towers explode, petal tower explodes. INT. PLANET CONTROL CENTRE Koenig looks round, then at Helena, crouching at his chest. EXT. PLANET SURFACE (SFX) Petal tower in 3 large explosions. INT. PLANET CONTROL CENTRE Helena & Koenig crouch. 176.EXT. PLANET SURFACE (SFX) Stock footage seen in red filter: -Horizontal view of blast, then mushrooming cloud. -View above clouds of top of mushroom. -View above mushroom of spreading high altitude clouds. FADE OUT EPILOGUE 178.INT. PLANET CONTROL CENTRE Koenig looks at Helena. He rises & takes his comlock. KOENIG: "Paul. Do you read me?" 177.EXT. SPACE (SFX) 3 Eagles fly to planet. PAUL (VO): "Yes, Commander. We read you." KOENIG (VO): "Turn back, Paul." 179.INT. EAGLE PILOT SECTION Paul pilots, Victor is copilot seat. PAUL: "Turn back?!" KOENIG (on screen): "If you're gonna die, you might as well die on Alpha." Paul & Victor look at door, where Sandra, David & Tanya appear. WASH OVER: 181.INT. MAIN MISSION DAVID: "Twenty seconds. Fifteen seconds." VICTOR: "It's an attack, John." -Big Screen (SFX): 3 Hawks travel from planet KOENIG: "Still no signal?" PAUL: "Nothing." DAVID: "Ten seconds." -Main Mission: ALAN (VO): "We can't hold them, Commander!" VICTOR: "Alpha's wide open." DAVID: "Five seconds." ((Helena enters)) "Four. Three." ((she stops; Koenig looks at her)) "Two." KOENIG: "Alan! Hold your fire!" ALAN(on screen, raises visor, curious): "Commander?" KOENIG: "That's an order!" Koenig looks at Helena, then back at the screen. EXT. SPACE (SFX) The top Hawk disappears, followed by the middle, then the lower Hawk. 181.INT. MAIN MISSION Koenig walks to Sandra. She types. SANDRA: "Alien contact.. lost." Koenig looks briefly at Helena, then walks round to press a key on Paul's desk. KOENIG: "Alan." ALAN (VO): "Yes, Commander." KOENIG: "Return to base, Alan. Cancel red alert." ((sc 183)) Koenig presses the button in the hatch; the alarm stops. He shuts the hatch. Helena walks up to the desk opposite him & presses a key on the keyboard. HELENA: "Bob." 184.INT. MEDICAL Bob, nurses & orderlies stop their preparations & look at the comms post screen. HELENA: "False alarm. Everybody relax." 185.INT. MAIN MISSION Victor walks up by Helena. VICTOR: "John. I don't begin to understand, but, ah, does this mean we can go down to the planet?" MALE ALIEN (VO): "No." -Big Screen (SFX): Male Alien MALE ALIEN: "We trust you will stay away. Because you are so primitive, and unstable, " -Main Mission: Helena, Victor & Koenig. MALE ALIEN (VO): " so governed by emotions like fear, that you would destroy our perfect world." -Big Screen (SFX): Female Alien. FEMALE ALIEN: "The spaceships that appeared to attack you were created in your own mind " -Main Mission: Koenig FEMALE ALIEN (VO): " by your own fears. Our only defence " -Big Screen (SFX): (border not seen) FEMALE ALIEN: " was to make your fears appear real." -Main Mission: Helena & Victor. MALE ALIEN (VO): "In a moment of time " -Big Screen (SFX): Male Alien; border not seen MALE ALIEN: " we have shown you the possible consequences of a decision we hope you will not " -Main Mission: Koenig MALE ALIEN (VO): " make." KOENIG (leans down): "I've almost forgotten." VICTOR: "Forgot what?" KOENIG: "I can't remember." HELENA: "I remember. A world without fear. It was very strange. Beautiful. We've lost it." EXT. PLANET SURFACE (SFX) The petal tower under the suns. FREEZE FRAME =End Credits= series created by Gerry & Sylvia Anderson An ITC RAI co-production produced by GROUP THREE for world-wide distribution c ITC -Incorporated Television Company Ltd. MCMLXXIV paul morrow Prentis Hancock david kano Clifton Jones sandra benes Zienia Merton dr mathias Anton Phillips alan carter Nick Tate music by Barry Gray associate Vic Elms special effects Brian Johnson production designer Keith Wilson production manager Ron Fry director of photography Frank Watts BSC casting director Michael Barnes script editor Johnny Byrne supervising editor David Lane camera operator Neil Binney assistant director Ken Baker sound recordist David Bowen editor Alan Killick sound editor Peter Pennell music editor Alan Willis continuity Gladys Goldsmith Processed at the Rank Film Laboratories make-up Ann Cotton hair designer Helene Bevan wardrobe Eileen Sullivan Filmed at Pinewood Studios, Buckinghamshire, England SPECIAL EFFECTS director Nick Allder lighting cameraman Harry Oakes camera operator Frank Drake electronics Michael S. E. Downing Category:Episode Transcripts